


Tailor-made Suit

by Reentjeh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky owns a Tailor Shop, Customer Steve, Dressing Room Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers Body, Short One Shot, They almost get caught, tailor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reentjeh/pseuds/Reentjeh
Summary: Bucky is the owner of a tailor shop somewhere in New York. He’s met Steve via a mutual friend and when Bucky’s dad was still alive they used to go partying.Now Bucky has taken over the business of his dad he doesn’t go out much anymore. While Steve remained a friend-of-a-friend he does come over to Bucky’s shop to get his clothes tailor-made. Being a big guy has it’s draw-backs, like not fitting in confection-clothing.Bucky’s never made a move on Steve before, partly because he assumed he was straight. He’s about to find out he was wrong.





	Tailor-made Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I’ m a sneaky little sarcastic writer sometimes, and this is one where it shows profoundly.  
> It’s really a scratch from my brain that’s ended up on paper, I’m just having a big laugh over it. I hope you do too!

_“Ding Ding”_

A large figure walks into the store. Bucky looks up from behind the register.

“Steve! It’s been a while, how’ve you been?”.

“Good, thanks Buck. How’s business?” Steve has come up to the counter and they shake hands.

“Good. Same old, you know? Though I hope you are not coming back with any complaints? Hate to see my stakes turn bad ‘cause one of my best customers is dissatisfied?” Bucky points at the bag Steve’s carrying.

“I doubt a pair of pants is going to put you out of business. But I do have something for you to look at.”

“Show me.” Bucky replies instantly, while taking the bag.. He pulls out one of the handmade pants Steve bought at his store not so long ago. The seams look fine and the fabric is still as sharp as the day Bucky sold it.

“What seems to be the…” Bucky starts, but promptly stops when he notices the fly. The seam is totally ripped to shreds. The beautiful fabric is irreparably damaged, all but some loose threads are left where the fly used to be.

“How in God’s name did you manage this?” Bucky stammers, examining the fabric.

“Well, you see…” Steve is unsure how to begin. Bucky looks up from the fabric and gazes at Steve questioningly.

“The fabrics I use to make my suits are the best in the country. Hell, maybe even the world! They don’t just tear like this, Steve. What the hell did you do?!”

“I tried some gymnastics in them… Turns out they’re not made to be flexible in!” Steve offers a light smile, hoping Bucky will see the fun in it.

“Gymnastics? If you wanted a suit to play around in, Steve, you should have just said so!” Bucky puts emphasis on the word play, making sure Steve gets what he means. “I could have offered you a variety of different pair of pants in which gymnastics wouldn’t be a problem. However, this isn’t due to gymnastics, is it?” Bucky pauses, lifting the pants up again just to take another look.

“You see,” He continues, “I’ve been in this business for quite some time.” Bucky gestures towards the door, which states that the business has been open for business since the early 40’s. Bucky grew up in this shop, always helping his father where he could. When his dad passed away, he took over. Keeping the business running healthy as a testament to his father’s memory.

“I can pinpoint precisely what would make clothing tear at what point. This seems to me like you had a little bit too much fun with a lady friend before taking them off.” Bucky looks Steve directly in the eye while making the accusation. Steve colors and turns away from Bucky’s stare, obviously feeling a bit exposed.

“Well, lady friends don’t usually get me that excited.”

“Oh,” Bucky blurts out; he hadn’t expected that reaction. Well, good to know that apparently Steve is playing his side. “I don’t care what exactly got you that excited, but I can tell you that it effectively ruined your pants.”

“You can’t fix it?” Steve’s embarrassed look almost makes Bucky feel sorry for him, but not enough to let him go this easy.

“Nope. There is no fabric left to make a new fly. You’re just going to have to buy yourself a new one.” Bucky states with a straight face.

“Will you make a new one? It’ll need to go with the jacket I bought with it.” Steve’s not looking at Bucky anymore, but has seized the opportunity to caress his broken pants. “I really like the fabric, you know...”

Bucky stares at Steve incredulously. “What do you take me for, sir? Do I look like I came out of a cave or something?”

“Ehh…” Steve looks back up at Bucky, momentarily disoriented by his question. That’s when Bucky starts laughing.

“My God, you’re such an easy prey!” Bucky slaps a hand on Steve’s shoulder, making it clear he was messing with him. The latter’s expression changes immediately, realizing how stupid he sounded. His eyes dive back down towards the pants, unable to face Bucky’s.        

“Yeah, I should’ve figured you could help me.”

“I will, but I’m going to have to measure you again. ‘Cause I’d hate to see you come back with every pair of pants you’ve got.” Bucky sounds dangerously honest when he says this.

“But my measurements were fine?”

“No, obviously they’re not. Otherwise you wouldn’t be standing here,” Bucky states matter-of-factly.

“But this was a… a one-time thing. It’s not going to happen again…” Steve stammers, pausing awkwardly at the end of the sentence.

“You sure about that? ‘Cause it sounds like you haven’t quite figured it out yet. Say what, we’ll see if I can get you in the right mood.” Bucky drops his voice and looks up from under his eyelashes towards Steve. “If so I will take your measurements again. If not, we’ll let it go and I’ll use the ones I’ve got.”

Steve smirks at the thought, but looks away anyway. His ears turn a little red while Bucky steps away from behind the counter. Steve refuses to meet Bucky’s eyes while the tailor steps towards him.

Bucky places his hand on Steve’s chest and gently pushes him towards the counter. “I’m going to have to know what size you need to pack those trunks.” Bucky places his hands on the counter and gently pushes his hips towards Steve.

When they touch, Steve starts hiccupping incoherent words and turns a pretty shade of red. Never losing eye contact Bucky reaches with his other hand behind Steve, pressing his entire body against him. He can feel that his plan is starting to work. Steve tries wriggling away from him, firmly pressing his butt against the counter. All to no avail, since Bucky has him stuck between his body and the counter. Steve drops his eyes and lets out a soft moan while Bucky teasingly rubs against him.

Meanwhile he grabs the measuring tape he was reaching for and takes a step back, releasing Steve from his hold. “If you come out back, I’ll take your measurements there.”

Bucky gestures towards the fitting rooms in the back of the shop. They’re not visible from the front and only the people who know where to look will see its entrance.

Steve’s witty comeback dies before he’s even had a change to say it. Following the gesture, he obediently walks towards the back. Bucky trails after him, slapping Steve lightly on his butt along the way. “Come on, big guy! I’ll show you what real measuring looks like.” He squeezes Steve’s buttocks before letting go, earning him a squeal and a little jump from the boy up front.

“Where do you want me?” Steve asks, while turning towards Bucky. His ears are still bright red, but his face is already back to normal. Bucky smirks, this is going to be so much fun.

“Well, if I could choose… I’d strap you to a bed and fuck you senseless. But sadly, we don’t have those kinds of facilities here. Up on the platform is fine.” Bucky stares intently into Steve’s eyes and gently pushes him towards the middle of the room. Steve’s face turns right back to a beautiful shade of red while he tries to avoid Bucky’s piercing eyes.

“Well… The platform only offers room for one? How am I going to participate?” Steve tries to comeback.

“I said that I was going to fuck you senseless,’’ Bucky smiles wickedly. ‘’You don’t have to do anything. Now, come on! Up on that platform. Haven’t got all day here.”

A bit wary Steve steps onto the platform. It provides Bucky with easy excess for the measurements of the leg, without having to lay flat with his belly on the floor. He just needs to bend his knees and look down to reach his customer’s feet.

“First I’m going to measure the inside of your leg. After that I’ll do the inseam.”

“Do I have to sit down for the inseam?” Steve tries to take back a bit of control. He has done measurements before!

“Not this time. You just stand there and be pretty, let me do my job.” Bucky takes the end of his measuring tape and places it in between Steve’s legs. Without further warning he brushes against Steve’s butt and gently drags his fingers to the front, stopping just short of Steve’s balls. Steve lets his head drop back and utters a small moan.

“Good thing you’re wearing these sweatpants, otherwise I would’ve made you strip first.” Keeping his hand near Steve’s balls, Bucky lets the other hand trail down the inside of the leg till he hits a shoe. He memorizes the number and releases the tension on his fingers. Steve sighs at the loss of friction, turning his head back to look at Bucky.

The latter meets Steve’s eyes and in one swift movement drags the end of the measuring tape up to his bellybutton. The rest of the tape gets pulled on tight by Bucky at the top of his buttocks. The tension draws out Steve’s perfect butt cheeks, two separate balls and Steve’s massive crotch.

Massive crotch…. Bucky stares at it for a fraction of a second and then releases the tension. He’s immediately surprised by a hand suddenly at his shoulder. He looks up to see Steve staring at him intently.

“Do it again.”

Bucky only needs a second to register what Steve means before he’s pushing him off the platform towards the back wall. He’s guiding Steve at his crotch, simultaneously keeping tension on the measuring tape by pulling it back, making it rub gently at Steve’s butt and separating his balls.

Once Bucky has Steve pressed up against the wall their mouths finally meet. The tension building up inside Steve is finally released with Bucky being on the receiving end.

Steve’s mouth is pure bliss, Bucky lets his measurement tape drop and runs his hands underneath Steve’s shirt. Pushing the fabric up till he reaches Steve’s nipples, rubbing and pinching them till Steve is moaning through their kisses.

“Off… off!” Steve mutters while pulling Bucky’s shirt up by the seam. Bucky releases Steve’s nipples to get his arms out of his shirt only to put his hands on Steve’s waistband next. He drops to his knees and pulls Steve’s pants down, revealing the beauty inside.

Bucky lets out a low groan before enforcing the power of his mouth on Steve’s cock. Steve’s knees give way and he slides down to the ground, using the wall as support. Bucky refuses to let go of Steve’s dick, still patiently sucking on his entire length.

“I’ve never.. Ahh!… Met anyone who… could do that!”

“Do what?” Bucky takes a little break, taking his time to remove Steve’s pants from his legs and pulling Steve’s shirt over his head.

“Even remotely get his mouth around me.” Steve seems to be getting on even grounds and starts opening up Bucky’s fly, pushing him to his back and pulling off his pants. With small kisses on the inside of Bucky’s leg, he works his way to his cock. To put some visual with his words he takes in Bucky’s full length. The latter groans in response, letting his head fall back and enjoying the heat of Steve’s mouth.

Bucky feels the tingling warmth building up in his groin. He tries to get Steve’s attention, giving him a heads up, but Steve’s only response is to start playing with Bucky’s balls, pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan he comes, spilling his load inside Steve’s mouth.

Still shuddering, Bucky’s mouth is reunited with Steve’s, tasting his cum on the latter’s tongue. They make out while Bucky regains his composure and lets his hands work Steve’s body. Every spot he can find is touched until he settles on Steve’s crotch.

With some reluctance Bucky releases Steve’s mouth from his own, only to explore his nipples. He sucks and bites until Steve is begging him for release. Only then he decides to get his mouth back around Steve’s cock. Taking up his full length and trying his best not to gag because of the size, Bucky makes Steve beg for mercy.

They make out for a little while afterwards, both worn down from the exercise.

“So, all this time you’ve been playing my side and I didn’t even know?” Bucky asks when they’re redressing themselves.

“It’s not like you’re walking around in rainbow colored t-shirts?!” Steve remarks, laughing at the idea.

“True. But honestly if you would’ve paid a little more attention while we were partying, you would have known.”

“Sorry man, can’t say I had my eyes open for that back then. I can assure you, I will pay attention now.” Steve walks up to Bucky and kisses him.

A little longer then appropriate.

They end up back against the wall. This time Steve firmly pressed against Bucky, driving him up the wall.

_“Ding Ding”_

Bucky inhales a deep breath and pushes Steve back. “Customers. I’ve got to go.” he whispers against his mouth, kissing it again. They look each other in the eye and Steve nods.

“Welcome! Take a look around if you like, I’ll be there in a minute.” Bucky addresses the customers around the corner in the back of the shop. A man and a woman are already looking at the fabrics the store has on display.

“Thank you.” The woman acknowledges Bucky and turns back to her husband, immediately starting an argument about the fabric he’s pointing at.

“We should do this more often,” Steve says while he’s leaning against Bucky’s back, gently kissing his neck and whispering in his ear.

“We should, but maybe keep the store off limits next time.” Bucky replies, trying to get out of Steve’s arms. Steve releases the tailor and turns him around so they face each other.

“I kind of like the idea of getting caught.” Steve looks him directly in the eyes when he says this. Leaving Bucky stunned, he moves past him and out of the fitting room. “Call me when you’re finished up here, I’ll come pick you up!” And with that comment Steve’s fled the store, leaving Bucky to regain his composure before getting back to his customers.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to RausieStone for beta'ing this for me! <3  
> All mistakes left are clearly my own!


End file.
